Betrayal
by babbin
Summary: One betrayer. Many tradgedies. Continuous story. Izzy, Clary, Simon, Alec, Magnus & Jace POV (not every one in each chapter) M because of language and dark scenes- NO self harm but includes drugs and rape. Read
1. Chapter 1

**_Betrayal._**

**Hi, well this is a beginning of a fanfic I might carry on, please leave comments on your opinions, good or bad and whether to carry on, thank you. ;)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the mortal instruments series. All characters are created by Cassandra Clare, however, I created the plot. **

**o-0-O-0-o**

**_Clary's POV:_**

_Life was bliss. I could feel the hot sun warming my eye lids and heating my skin. Slowly I opened my eyes and admired the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Jace's hair beamed in the sunlight creating his blonde curls to become golden. As if he could feel my stares he opened his matching golden eyes. We were lying in a field with beautiful flowers on a lovely day, however, Jace was effortlessly making every beautiful thing in sight look almost disgusting in comparison to his flawless self. Jace's eyes locked to mine seeming like forever until he pushed himself against me and brushed his lips against my cheeks, my forehead and finally my lips. His lips were so soft and warm against mine, if only I could stay like this forever._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ughhhhhhh, for fucks sake. Why is it that my alarm always manages to stop the most pleasant dreams? I slammed my hand against the alarm clock. It read 9:15. Only a few hours before I can meet Jace again. Drearily I dragged myself out of bed. The sunlight beamed through the small window beside my bed, bouncing off all my white walls and sketches. the light was blinding. Squinting my eyes I sat up on the side of my bed, facing a mirror. Jesus. Im surprised it didn't crack. Note to self, never sleep with makeup on again! I quickly rubbed away my black sleep from my drooping eyes and stripped out of my black tank top and shorts. I yanked on my blue woollen jumper- Jace's favourite, and my leggings whilst quickly applying mascara and foundation. I grabbed my coat and snood and ran down stairs shoving a brush through my red mess of hair. Quickly checking my appearance in the downstairs bathroom, sadly, to my dismay, instead of my hair looking elegant, I looked like the lion from C.S Lewis' novel, god curly hair can be annoying. Grabbing a hat to cover it I ran out the door heading towards the institute to meet Alec and Izzy.

**o-0-O-0-o**

**_Alec's POV:_**

"Where the fuck is she?" Isabel screamed pacing around the room. "Izzy" I tried to say as reassuringly as I could "she'll be here soon". With a harsh look and a large huff, Izzy stopped staring at me and continued pacing along the corridor. Izzy's dark hair was in a messy bun showing her white scars. I've never seen her in such a state, her clothes needed to be ironed and she had no makeup on. I could tell she wasn't expecting great news, and although I was hopeful, I wasn't either.

That moment Clary burst through the doors, red faced and short of breath "sorry" she tried to make out while stomping the snow off her boots "train got delayed". Her usually pale face was blotchy from the heat change, she looked thinner than usual and looked sick with worry, I couldn't imagine what would happen if it was Magnus and I in this situation, although I'm not sure Magnus would feel the same way. I was day dreaming until Izzy replied to Clary's innocent statement bluntly by saying "You should be, do you even care?". I returned her previous bitter stare and looked reassuringly towards Clary.

"Don't worry, we've got ages yet, she's just a bit agitated today." I spotted her not very well hidden hurt facial expression from that statement when Izzy continued her pacing. "You look freezing Clary, do you want some tea?" Clary's glace broke away from Isabel and looked towards me as warmly as she could considering the situation we're in, "Yes please" she responded and started following me towards the kitchen, meeting church along the way.

**o-0-O-0-o**

**_Jace's POV._**

10:17, okay, 43 minutes till the last hearing. The bed here is incredibly uncomfortable and disregarding the amount the amount of complaints, the silent brothers have not invested in any type of heating or a softer bed. I moved my hands from the brass, black head board onto my freezing face. How I wish I could speak to Clary before the judgement. I wish I could kiss her soft lips and look into her memorizing green eyes one more time and act as if this decision wouldn't define the rest of our lives. I looked up at the clock 10:57. Time's up.

**o-0-O-0-o**

**_Clary's POV:_**

_Breath in… Breath out… in … out_

It seemed like every pair of eyes were glaring at me. I made my way through the court room staring at my shoes and squeezing my hand tight against Izzy's. I wish Simon was here. In only a few minutes I will know of Jace's fate.

_In… out … in … out…_

The inquisitor walked in followed by Izzy's and Alec's dad. I haven't seen him since the Alicante crisis. His hair had become more grey and his mouth was in a hard line defining his stress marks and wrinkles on his face. He almost looked like a completely different person. A few others followed him but I recognised none of the rest. Jace enter the court room last. His golden hair looked colourless and his curly hair looked deflated. We met glares and stared at one another and I felt tears well up in my eyes, he remained that way until he was roughly turned away by a heartless guard.

"All stand to hear the verdict"

I raised with the others and although our bad start I grabbed Alec's hand as well as Izzy's and closed my eyes as tight as I could.

"Jonathon Christopher Herondale… the court finds you guilty of offences against the law and treason. Jonathon Herondale, your actions against the law leave us no choice. We sentence you death."

**Please comment on what you think of the story and whether I should carry on. Thank you xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Hey everyone! Firstly i would like to thank everyone who has been commenting and following my story- its been great reading them! Sorry for not updating recently, as you know its just been Christmas and all of my family came round... So Merry Christmas and also judging its so close, Happy New Year too!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the mortal instruments series. All characters are created by Cassandra Clare, however, I created the plot. **

**o-0-O-0-o**

**_Clary's POV:_**

It seemed like a dream. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. As soon as the verdict was announced I screamed "NO!" I let Isabel's and Alec's hands hang loose as I sprinted to the front before smashing into many bulky police escorts. I fought against the bodyguards. They were strong, but I managed to get past them and get to Jace squeezing his body against mine with tears running down my face. I could feel his tears dampen my forehead. "Don't worry I'll be okay" was all he whispered. I couldn't hold back my tears and screams as he was ripped from me. I chased after him until I felt something cold and hard hit the back of my head. All I could remember hitting the cold floor before everything went black.

**_Alec's POV:_**

I saw Clary's body hit the floor. Blood was flowing underneath her. I would help her, but I couldn't. I had lost two brothers in under two years. How could father do this? I glanced over to Isabel being held back by guards kicking and screaming while she fought against them to get to the bench where my father sat. I was dazed and I don't know why. My legs weakened and I felt them loose balance. I sat on my knees. How could it have come to this?

**_Isabel's POV:_**

"YOU MONSTER! HE WAS YOUR SON!" I screamed "YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER FOUND SEBASTIAN IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM!"

"The law is hard…" was all he replied "But it's the law."

Tears were welling in my eyes. I couldn't seem weak in front of him. Not now, not ever. My father- the man who was the cause of my stoic trait, messed me up so much that I was unable to love, and now the man who sent my brother to his death.

"To think I once called you my father!" I shouted "You cheating, lying, son of a bitch!" I kicked my foot in one of the guard's balls and it gave me a little opening. Yanking a knife from my hair I flung it at him, hitting his arm.

"You of all people don't deserve to live! You mother fucking bastard!" I grabbed another one from my hair to aim at my father, but before I released it, the wimpy bastard who couldn't stand a kick in the balls, shoved my arms behind my back and placed hand cuffs around my wrists causing me to drop my stele. Shit. How am I going to get out of this one?

"Isabel Lightwood, you are under arrest for attempted murder and assault, you have the right to remain silent but anything you say now can be used against you in court." The bulky whimp screamed into my ear so I could hear him over the menace. I was about to make a smart remark until I saw some guard pick up Clary and take her in the separate direction.

"Where the fuck are you taking her?" I nodded in Clary's direction where I could see an officer picking her up. The bulky pussy smirked and whispered to me:

"Now you wish you weren't such a bad girl, maybe you could've helped your poor, useless friend." I glanced over to find Clary and horror struck when the 'officer' took off his hat. I could recognise that face anywhere. He claims had come true against all odds.

Sebastian had come.

**Love/Like/Hate?! Please review and follow if you find it interesting! PM me or review for constructive criticism or any improvements that could be made... THANK YOU FOR READING AND HAPPY NEW YEAR... its 2013.. AHH :S **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but I realised I had exams and it was my birthday on the third so I have been very busy so I tried to make this chapter as long and filled with action as I could… I will try to update sooner but I'm back to school today and will have to deal with homework :L but never the less I would like to thank everyone for their kind follows and reviews, they have been great to read and a special thanks to non-fanfic users which I haven't been able to reply to ;) **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the mortal instruments series. All characters are created by Cassandra Clare, however, I created the plot. **

** o-0-O-0-o **

**_Alec's POV-_**

I snapped out of dream as soon as I heard Izzy scream my name in no way she had ever screamed before. Her voice had hints of horror and urgency whilst she screamed. I couldn't make out all of the words due to the menace in the court. "Sebastian… Clary… Door…". I grabbed my phone and dialled for Magnus. I ribbed my seraph blade from its sheath and sprinted towards the door. Every step I took closer, the more I recognised and resented his face. I saw him drop Clary and disregard the damage he could have done to her fragile body. Without a second thought I charged at Sebastian but his alien senses allowed him enough time to grab his demonic blade and defend himself against my attack.

"What do you want with her?" I questioned him.

"Nothing which you would know about" he snarled "you will never be able to have a relationship with you jailed sister and dead brother". My blood boiled beneath my skin. I never thought it was possible to be this angry. I struck him with my blade and he retaliated. I was the alpha of the fight. He was falling beneath me. All though it was subtle, I could see the small tint of fear in his eyes. I slashed at his arm as he screamed in pain. I could finally pay back what he did to me. To my family. To my friends. To Alicante. And especially for Max.

"Alec? What do you want" Magnus spoke in spite over the phone. At that moment and that one second which distracted me Sebastian got the better of me and shoved his blade into my stomach. I made out a large grunt followed by many others as she slashed through my stomach.

"Alexandra, are you alright? Where are you?" He screamed in panic with sheer horror in his voice.

"You're talking to that warlock?" He spat in my face. "You don't deserve to live as a Shadowhunter homo… you only deserve to die a slow, painful death to feel the shame you placed upon the Shadowhunter race. He stabbed my stomach repetitively until I buckled to my knees. He then grabbed my hair and pulled my neck up so my eyes could reach his. I tried to hide the pain he cause, but it was no good his black eyes could see through my mask. He smirked studying his handy work before concluding his attack by stabbing the blade at my heart. My eyes were losing focus and I screamed out in pain in a way I did not know was humanely possible. He released the knife from my chest and picked Clary up and ran into the difference. The gravel was cold against my face. I felt I was spinning. My vision was filled with large black spots. This was it. I was going to die. I was losing consciousness. My eyes were slowly closing. The last thing I saw was a spark of blue.

**o-0-O-0-o**

**_Jace's POV-_**

The prison guard grabbed me by the collar as if I was some puppy and shoved me into the cell.

"No bedtime kiss then?" I asked, if I was going to die here, the least I could do was piss off these guards. I lay on my bed and gazed up at my blank ceiling. The bed was incredibly uncomfortable, but the guards ignored my numerous complaints about it. I was thinking about Clary, when we met on her birthday on the roof, when I kissed her and when that stupid-son-of-a-bitch got in the way of it, although, it _was _totally worth the look on his face after he saw me kiss her. Why did everything have to happen to us? We could've easily have gotten married and had children, and if we survived till then, lived till we were old in each other's company. Why did this have to happen to us personally? Why couldn't all these fucking events happen to a different couple, family, or even race, the vampires can live for fucking ever and they never seem to have any problems?! I took a deep breath in and sighed. The cell was so quiet, until one voice which I never thought I would here again screeched.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!" she screamed. It was only clear, no other person could be so elegant and monstrous at the same time.

"TELL MY WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER!" Her? Surely they can't be talking about Clary?

"You can't help you stupid little friend if you don't compromise missy" a guard with a husky voice stated. There were no lights in the jail and it was night so I couldn't make out the figure, though I hadn't recognized his accent and build.

"FUCK OFF YOU WANKER, YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" with that the guard snacked her in the head with a hard railing causing her body to go limp. I hid in the shadows on my bed, hoping the idiot wouldn't notice me and put me in with her. Like a planned, he threw her to the ground onto the floor. As soon as I heard the door lock shut.

"Don't worry Izzy" I consoled her "Everything will be alright, I promise" I picked her up carefully so nothing would become any worse than it was and lifted her to the bed. Like I suspected, he didn't search her properly and I found her seraph blade hidden in the waist line of her jeans. I quickly grabbed it and set to work to help her.

**o-0-O-0-o**

**_A Few Hours Later._**

**_Magnus' POV-_**

I couldn't stop pacing. I tried everything on him, and he wouldn't wake up. He looked so peaceful, sleeping, I recall the times I would just lay awake and watch him. Why am I thinking like that? Why was I so worried about _him_? This man tried to take my life away? I don't love him… or maybe- NO MAGNUS. This boy was willing to make a vital life decision without your consent or opinion. I don't love him. I don't love him. I don't love him. Why is everything so easy to say and not to do? Everyone deserves a second chance right? But he tried to destroy my life, stripping me of my immortality. How could I be feeling two sides of an argument. This never happens to me. I sound like a wacko, striving with myself about this boy. Oh Alexandra, the things you do to me.

**_Alec's POV-_**

I fluttered my eyes open. Where was I? The very modernised apartment, was incredibly familiar. I was lying down on the brown l shaped sofa in the centre. I couldn't put my finger on where I was until I noticed a very distressed warlock walking around me. Magnus. Wait… I'm in his apartment, he saved me. He was running his hands through his hair. He looked incredibly stressed, his shoulders were tense, I had never seen him like this. He stopped in the centre of the room, he looked as if he was deciding something when something in my stomach caused me to gag and then start having a coughing fit. Magnus' head whipped to my face almost immediately. His shoulders relaxed and he let out a breath which I didn't know he'd been holding. He then ran to the cupboard and grabbed a green liquid, which I probably would have refused if it wasn't rammed down my throat before I could reply. Moments later my throat relaxed and I was able breath properly.

"Magnus… Whe- I mean what happened?" I questioned "Where is everybody?" I could see the solemn expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Alec I tried all I could, but I didn't get there in time, and they won't release Izzy." Everything came back to me. Jace's sentence, Clary's capture, Izzy's arrest and especially Sebastian's return. The tears started running down my face, I didn't even realise I was crying. Magnus got on his knees so our faces were level.

"It's going to be alright Alexandra," I hated everyone who called me that name, but the way he says it send shivers down my spine. "I promise I will not rest until everything is okay."

I had waited to see him for it seemed like years, but only a few weeks had passed since we broke. I was gazing at those beautiful eyes he has and the overwhelming of seeing him after what seemed so long and him being so close, I grabbed his face and embraced him into a passionate kiss. When I broke away I thought I had lost him all together, until he kissed me back.

"I. Love. You. So. Much"I managed to whisper during the breaks in our kisses.

"I love you too Alexandra"

**So… how was it? I'd love an indication whether I am leading this story correctly… please review… Love/Like/Hate it? I'd love to hear your opinions and improvements for the story, any questions about it and what you think should happen. Thank you ;) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. I had an English controlled assessment and I have exams next week, and revision is not going well :L why do I have to get so distracted. Anyways here's the story and thanks for all your reviews, favourites and follows.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the mortal instruments series. All characters are created by Cassandra Clare, however, I created the plot. **

**o-0-O-0-o**

**_Izzy's POV:_**

I awoke with a throbbing pain in my head. By the angel I never knew I could have such a bad headache. I never had them this bad after some of the worst nights of my life. I finally sat up and dangled my feet over the side of the bed. Shit, my heel is broken. God this has got to be the worst day ever. I stretched and studied my surroundings whilst taking off my shoes and placing them beside the bed. The walls were damp and grey. I could hear water dripping and echoing down some corridor. The bed, or flat metal surface in which I was sleeping on was as hard as fuck. I shook my head, hoping I could shake away the pounding inside my head, resulting to make it worse. It felt like someone was using it as a drum. Eventually I noticed the dirty blonde lying at my feet.

"Jace?" I asked.

"Hmmm" he grumbled "five more minutes". Typical. Almost automatically he opened his eyes and rushed to my side.

"Izzy, you're awake." He exclaimed "Are you alright? Does it hurt? Do you-" I had to cut him off, otherwise I'd be stuck with his interrogation for hours on end.

"Yes I'm fine except this dam headache and my beautiful heels are broken" he rolled his eyes. did he honestly think I wouldn't care? They were my _favourite _Jimmy Choos. "Jace" I eventually asked, "where are we?" I could see the look of remorse in his eyes, "We are in a prison somewhere. I don't know the location or any way we can get out. I'm sorry."

**_Magnus' POV:_**

_"I love you too Alexander"_

Fuck. Fuck. FFFUUUUCCCCKKKKKKK.

What the fuck was that? I was lying in bed next to the boy I supposedly loved. Did I say it because I was caught in the moment? He told me first so did I just say it to make him feel better? I smacked my head against the headboard.

"Shit. That hurt!" I almost screamed. My hands automatically rushed to the throbbing back of my head. Alec almost hummed in his sleep in reaction to the noise. I smiled. It's so sweet. He doesn't realise but during the time we were together, I used to enjoy his unknown mannerisms, on how he used to speak in his sleep and how he sometimes sucked his thumb when a storm was brewing. Why do I still feel like this around him? When his eyes fluttered, on the brink of opening, my stomach flipped. He tried to cut my life short. Why am I not still angry at him? Should I have forgiven him already? Or am I giving in too early?

**_o-0-O-0-o_**

**_Clary's POV-_**

I fluttered my eyes open. Everything hurt. Something wasn't right. The room I was in was white. No windows. No cupboards. No nothing except the bed I was lying in and a white door. Pain rushed through my legs when I jumped from the bed. My legs were like jelly and I constantly fell to the floor trying to balance myself. After many attempts I reached the door and shook the handle. It was no use. I was too weak to open it even if it wasn't locked. Out of exhaustion I collapsed to the floor and studied the room. I don't know what it was, but I couldn't get my head around this bad vibe. My eyes became incredibly heavy. I couldn't keep them open when trying my hardest. I gave up and passed out against the door.

**_A few hours later. _**

I opened my eyes again. I was back in the bed. Who had moved me? I was a prisoner, wasn't I? Who would care about my wellbeing? I sat up. A sharp pain came from my stomach. I breathed in quickly louder than I thought I would. Surely I could deal with this, I've had much worse. But that wasn't the thing which scared me. It was the chuckle and the warm lips which hovered and kissed my neck.

"This can't be happening" I tried consoling myself. It's only a nightmare Clary. Keep it together. I closed my eyes for a moment before reopening them to find myself in my bed. But that didn't happen. I was still here.

"Oh, but Clary" he whispered into my ear "but it is".

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger. J I just want to say that although I may not have many favourites and reviews, they mean A LOT and I love you guys for spending that little more time and sending me a message. Please comment on the story, its great motivation for the next chapter. Just say 'I love/like/hate this story' so I know if I'm writing this chapter correctly. It will make my day. Thanks.**

**R&R LOVE YOU!**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Sorry this has taken so long to write, but I had exams and homework over half term (because my teachers clearly don't want me to have a nice time off) but I just want to say thanks to flammatta (and I have made this chapter longer, is this length okay?) and lolaoz for their comments ;) they mean a lot.

Disclaimer- I do not own the mortal instruments series. All characters are created by Cassandra Clare, however, I created the plot.

o-0-O-0-o

_Magnus' POV-_

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up briskly, maybe a bit too much judging Alec became stirring in his sleep. I quickly ran to the bathroom and locked myself in it. What the fuck was I doing? I was acting like a petty teenager for Christs sake. I sat on the toilet seat and ran my hands through my hair whilst deeply sighing to myself. What's happening to me? Surely I can't be falling for Alec again. I thought I went through this. I _made _my decision. Now I'm having an argument with myself. Yep. I am definitely going insane. After sitting uncomfortably on the toilet seat for it seemed forever. I pulled myself together and stood up catching my big toe against the base of the sink.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. OUCH THAT FUCKING HURT. Why does that happen every fucking time?" I squealed whilst hopping around the bathroom, knocking many of my moisturising and conditioner products off their shelves onto the floor.

"Uh Magnus?" I heard after a light knock on the door. "Are you alright in there?" Shit. I woke him. Now I have to face Alec.

"Uh huh" I tried to say in the most natural tone possible. I could feel the blood circulating my toe in a quickening fashion. I picked up some of the products on my way to the door and opened it to a topless Alec. He was mouth-wateringly beautiful. His hair was carelessly messy and his bright blue eyes were eyeing me carefully. I had to snap out of my daze, and painfully stop staring at his beautifully toned body. I waited for him to step out of the way before I began to walk slowly and gracefully to conceal my pain in my toe.

"Uh Magnus" I heard again. "Why the fuck are you walking like a paedophile?"

I whipped my head round "A what Alexander?" whilst giving Alec the worst dagger eyes known to the world. His giggles were almost immediately disguised by a failed, and incredibly fake coughing fit. I turned around and I continued walking to the kitchen. It doesn't matter how long it has been, my power over Alec still remains. No one could wipe the smirk off my face now.

_Simon's POV-_

Bzzzzzzz.

Bzzzzzzz.

Bzzzzzzz.

"Hey..."

"Izzy, thank god, I've been so worried abo-"

"Ha, gotcha! Leave a message, thanks"

Beeeeeeeeeeeep

"Iz. Please call me back. I'm beginning to worry. Thanks."

I hung up the phone. Dammit. I fall for that stupid message trick every time. Where is she? Nobody is picking up. God, of all the supernatural creatures I had to be turned into, it had to be one which isn't allowed into the institute. The small apartment which Jordan and I share is not capacitated with enough games to distract myself. After zoning in and out of watching Jeremy Kyle and numerous tacky overly dramatic soaps for hours on end, I'm making my tenth round of calls round the group of people. If this is some sick minded joke, I will be incredibly pissed off.

~10 Minutes later~

This is going to be a long day. I made my way into the kitchen to grab yet another bottle of blood. The suspence is killing me. Neither Jace, Izzy nor Clary were picking up their phone. For my last hope I called Alec. Come on please pick up...

Bzzzzzzz

Bzzzzzzz

Bzzzzzzz

"Hello?" a husky voice answered.

"Alec! Is that you?

"Uhh yes?! This is my phone."

"What happened yesterday? Why is no one replying to me? Where are you?" I almost screamed down the phone. The line was silent for a while. "Alec? You still there?"

"You don't know do you?"

"Alec... For fucks sake can you stop talking to me in a cryptic language. What happened?"

"I'm at Magnus' I think it will be better if I tell you in person not-"

"Alec tell it to me straight"

"Simon. Jace was sentenced to death. Izzy was arrested. Sebastian came. He kidnapped Clary. He paused for it seemed forever. "We don't know where she is."

I dropped my glass of blood, causing it to smash into my foot. My breathing hitched. Clary. Kidnapped. This couldn't be happening.

"Simon?"

I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Simon. Maybe you should come round to-"

"Yeh okay. I'll be there soon. Bye"

How could I have allowed this to happen? You're such a fucking stupid shit! I got up and grabbed my keys. I shouldn't have allowed this to happen. Oh god. I hope you're okay Clary.

_Clary's POV-_

I could feel his warm breath trickle down my neck causing goose bumps to run down my spine. He continued kissing me making his way down my body. My body froze from shock. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Sebastian. Sebastian was behind me. Sebastian, who I thought was dead was kissing me.

"No" I whispered. "Sebastian stop"

He almost growled into my ear "Clary, there is no point denying it. I know you want me"

"No Sebastian get off me" I now screamed. I pushed his strong body back while tried to exit the bed. I didn't want him anywhere near me. But he grabbed me and yanked me back squeezing my arms tightly. I still feel light headed from earlier.

"Get off of me. I said no" I wriggled beneath him, trying to free myself from his grasp. He pressed harder against me causing me to further sink into the bed. He leant against me to whisper into my ear.

"There's no point resisting. I will get my way" my fists clenched together. How dare he. I raised my leg between us and kicked him to give me enough space for me to plant a punch on his evil face. His head whipped to my left after the blow, but only moments later he whipped his head back so his black eyes meet mine. He yanked my legs through his so my body flew off the bed causing my body to hit the floor and my head to whack the edge of the bed before kicking me in the stomach causing me to double over.

"You will _never _treat me like that again." He growled "and if you do" he continued "you will be punished over and over again". He continued kissing, licking and biting my neck. This wasn't right. I didn't want him or his body anywhere near me. I attempted kicking him off again but he saw it coming and grabbed my leg before beginning to feel it up.

"Get off me Sebastian" I screamed "GET OFF ME" I moved as much as I could, but Sebastian wasn't retaliating to my movements. I thought he was giving up. But that wasn't like him. His body was still too heavy to allow me to escape. I was ready to hit him again until I felt a sharp pain on the right side of my neck. I would have squealed but I couldn't move, I was going to follow through my second punch, but my arm grew limp. I gave Sebastian a worried look and he clearly picked it up.

"I would have killed you Clary, but where is the fun in that? I simply paralysed you so now cannot resist me, even though the feistiness is sexy, I don't want to receive another blow." Sebastian carried on where he left off. He began stripping me of my clothing until I was lying only in my underwear with silent tears running down my cheeks. He slid his fingers into my under wear and pulled them down my legs and more tears followed. My first time was supposed to be with Jace. It was suppose to be loving, meaningful and romantic, not rough and uncaring. He then entered me and it hurt, but not as bad as the emotional pain. My body limp could not react. I could not push him away. I could only cry. I could only hope. I could only pray that one day Jace would come and save me. But these were fantasies and not realities.

AN: Sorry if I offended anyone. Please pop a review they are great inspiration and really make my day. Please tell me what you think of the story and where you think it should be headed. Ask any questions which you may have and tell me of any improvements.

R&R

LOVE YOU

XX


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know it's ridicules how long it has taken me to do this- sorry :l I do have a long list of excuses, but I doubt you want to hear them :) (oh and sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes , I was using my phone not my computer and it isn't as good with spelling corrections- and sadly I'm not the spelling bee type)**

**Thanks so much to my amazing reviewers, you make me want to write more and thanks to all my new followers, it's lovely to know that someone wants to read this. **

**Please review if you like the story, they're lovely to read and really motivate me. Just say 'I like/love/hate this story' Be honest! Anyway, on with the story-**

**o-0-O-0-o**

**Alec's POV:**

"Yeh okay. I'll be there soon. Bye

I hung up the phone and proceeded to follow Magnus into the kitchen, he was still walking around the kitchen like the 'hunch-back of Notre Dame' trying to make breakfast with his newly stubbed toe. He hadn't dressed or styled himself since last night leaving him in his natural look. His black hair was pushed from his face and you could vaguely see the blue tips. Without any makeup, he looked more pure and although it wasn't suppose to be the other was round, I think the sparkly makeup drained his beautiful golden eyes and with none, his eyes were accentuated. He wore a long grey pyjama bottoms and no top. His upper body was like an Abercrombie and Fitch model but not overly toned to make him look ridicules, it was just perfect, he was perfect. I leaned against the door frame to savour the view and remembering the bliss times when I could run my hands along those perfect abs when Magnus, who was still focussing on his eggs said:

"Like what you see Lightwood?" and glanced over to me. I could feel my cheeks burn up whilst I stared at the floor until they calmed down whilst Magnus chuckled to himself. I never blushed, never. But since I've been around Magnus again, this has become a regular occurrence. I started thinking, maybe we weren't ruined. Maybe, just maybe we could return to what we were before. I regret my reckless decision in even thinking of shortening Magnus' life, the scare when I thought he would die at the battlefield showed me how wrong I was. I could and never will get Magnus' face when he confronted me outside Camille's, out of my head. The mix between horror and sadness has haunted all my days ever since. I can't believe I had ever been so stupid. I was caught up in my head until Magnus interrupted my thoughts when saying:

"Do you want beans or not?" I shook my head out from my daze and returned my head to its normal level before nodding towards Magnus' direction with a small smirk. I had never seen Magnus cook without magic before so I was definitely making sure he ate everything first to check it's edible. You can't blame me for being cautious when I live with Izzy.

"Can I help with anything?" I asked to break the silence.

"Um... Could you put some mats out?" I walked into the kitchen and bent down to grab the mats when Magnus also tried to grab something in a similar drawer. Our fingers touched and I could feel the electrical pulse between us when I did, urging me to bring him closer. He clearly felt it too when we both gazed into each other's eyes longingly and slowly leaned in closer to one another. Magnus began cornering me to the other side of the kitchen and entrapping me between him and the white marble counter. His lips were only inches apart but they seemed so far away. He was towering over me and dominating the soon to be kiss but I was as willing as ever. My eyes began to flutter close and he leaned in further with millimetres between us. I leaned in and we were so close to kissing. I had dreamt of this moment since the black day Magnus gave me his goodbye kiss. I could feel his breath upon me and he was about to close the distance between us when we heard someone bashing against the door three times. Our eyes snapped open, Magnus almost jumped out of his skin and we unwillingly broke apart. We were caught in each other's eyes again when another couple of bangs irrupted behind the door again. This time it wasn't frustration and sadness behind his eyes, but anger. Magnus composed himself and marched to the door muttering to himself. My shoulders sagged and I leant back into the counter and sighed, could someone have come at any worse of a time? I heard Magnus answering the door to someone with a male voice followed by Simon storming into the kitchen.

"What. The. Fuck. Happened." Simon almost shouted, emphasising each word. Magnus replied and indicated Simon to sit in the living room to calm down and I would explain everything to the both of them. Simon sat calmly but I could see him constantly fidgeting moving from leaning back and bouncing his leg, leaning forward, clasping his hands and tapping his two thumbs together and running his hands through his hair, he was _very_ nervous.

Simon looked as if he had just rolled out of bed and come here, which as I know him, probably did happen. He looked a mess, he wore a green creased short sleeved gamer t-shirt on which towards the bottom had bits of blood staining it, dark jeans, trainers which also had tiny bits of blood on them and his hair was all over the place. He look distraught, he probably ran here all the was from his apartment, which was a good 5 miles from here. I guess I'm glad Izzy fell for this one instead of the other tools she dated. I decided to finally bring Simon out of the dark and tell him what happened. When I walked in, his gaze automatically switched to me and sat there silently whist I began. I told him everything, from Jace's conviction, to Izzy's arrest, Clary's attack and kidnapping and everything which occurred on that day. He looked gobsmacked.

"I- uh- may-" he said whilst trying to absorb all of the information which I just told. "We should get Izzy first, need her help, then track Clary down and help Jace at the same time"

"And how the fuck are we going to do that Simon? This isn't some fucking game!" I knew it was harsh but he needed to hear it.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to help my friends instead of sitting on my arse and sulking." he screamed.

"I guarantee you haven't called up the Clave and appealed for Jace's sentence to be minimised or called a lawyer for Izzy, what about Clary? Have you done anything but feeling sorry for yourself?! Your with a fucking warlock for Christs sake, you can easily track her. You fucking coward" I broke him. This news has finally broken Simon. His optimistic naive, but happy heart has been broken. I looked down in shame because I knew it was true. What had I done except try to maintain my relationship with Magnus and answer a bloody phone call, I didn't even think of calling Simon, let alone the Clave. We sat in silence for what it seemed forever but Simon said,

"I can't sit on my sorry arse all day, I need to help. I need to get my girlfriend out of jail for the sake of all of us. I can't just let the people I love get away. "

**Jace's POV:**

Following the morning Izzy finally woke from her coma, everything worked like clockwork. Every day Izzy and would try to sleep as long as we could to waste the hours, then at one point in the day the bottom of the metal door would slide open for a few seconds whilst two portions of food (served in dog bowls) were slid into the cell. Izzy and I would sleep on the bed alternate nights. It was so cold on the floor, that's where I am now. I run my arms up along my arms and all I can feel is goose bumps, Izzy is sound asleep on the bed. I know she was hurt and a few people may have been killed the day I was convicted, but all I can think about is Clary. I can't bear to think that my precious beautiful Clary has been captured. To keep my soul alive I think of our times together. I laugh to myself when I think of the times she was nervous around me and said stupid things like when she wanted a mutant ninja turtle tattoo when she was younger, but still regret and mentally punish myself when I think of the times during the scare of us being related when I kissed Aline or didn't give her all my hours when I could. If I could relive the last 6 months over and over again, I would. I would give anything in the world to see her beautiful smile once more. I'm going to die in this hell hole without seeing her beautiful self ever again. She lit up everywhere she went, no matter the situation and she would always see the good in people. I pictured marrying her, how beautiful she'd look in and how our children would be, arrogant short tempered kids running around the place. I smirked thinking about them, every babysitter in town would hate us. But that smile dropped when I faced the reality- that would never happen, not anymore. My chance has gone. My life isn't worth living anymore. I wiped my eyes and curled up into a ball. This is it. This is who I am, a washed up shadow hunter who will die hung or die in prison.

Simon's POV:

"I can't sit on my sorry arse all day, I need to help. I need to get my girlfriend out of jail for the sake of all of us. I can't just let the people I love get away. " I walked out of the living room to find a very startled Magnus.

"Magnus, please, I'm begging you, help me get everything back to order. I can't do this all by myself." Magnus started at my still stunned, I hope he won't turn me down because of what I said to Alec. After what it seemed to be forever, which really was two minutes Magnus came to his decision:

"Okay I'll help, I make my way round the Clave and make them fulfil the favours to me. In the mean time I need you to grab these." Magnus picked up a notepad and not surprisingly, sparkly pen and wrote down a shopping list. "Meet me back here in an hour" he said whilst I walked towards the door but paused when Magnus continued "Oh and daylighter... you owe me big time". I ran down the steps and exited out the apartment building and looked down at the list. How the fuck am I suppose to find dragon saliva?!

**Clary's POV:**

It was so cold. I was so so cold. Sebastian hurt me over and over again. For hours it seemed I felt my cheeks become wetter and wetter from my tears. The only movement which I could make was the quick rising of my chest trying to contain my sobs. I closed my eyes and wished it all to go away, to think it was just a horrible dream and wake up as I always did from my nightmares when I was younger to my mother's soothing voice calming me and kissing me on the forehead. I never had nightmares next to Jace, his body wrapped around mine gave me a sense of security knowing no one could hurt me. He was gone and so was my protection. I was crying louder and louder due to the physical and emotional pain until something hit my head and my thoughts of Jace were the last thoughts I had that night.

**o-0-O-0-o**

I could move again. Sebastian's injection was only temporary, which can be seen as a good point and a bad- he can easily repeat his actions and want more. My body, especially my abdomen hurt. It felt as if someone had thrust a demonic blade through me. My spirit was dying. I was dying. I wrapped myself in the foetal position and stared and my newly bruised knees. My breathing hitched and I would have begun to cry again, if there was any tears left to escape. What made things worse was knowing that I was not the only victim, Jace was going to die and I will never be able to hug him, kiss him or tell him I love him ever again. I closed my eyes wishing myself to go to sleep and dream of nothing, unlike the nightmares which revisit my memory each time I close my eyes. I heard the same clanking of unlock the door as I did the first time Sebastian visited. I tried to steady my breathing and blink away the tears to show no fear. But it was impossible. My brother was going to rape me over and over again.

Once I thought I was safe.

Once I thought nothing bad would happen to me anymore.

Once I thought I would live till I was old and grumpy with Jace.

Once I was terribly wrong.

o-0-O-0-o

Sebastian appeared more and more by every day went by. He came to deliver me food and every time he would touch me and feel me against my will. I used to fight against him. I don't bother anymore. I refuse to eat, it would shorten my time here- alive. My frail body can't keep up with Sebastian's demands. My body is black and blue. I cannot escape from him. There's no where for me to run and no where for me to hide.

_3 Review Please 3_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys, it's me again. Although I'm so grateful you're reading my fanfic- I only got two reviews. PLEASE REVIEW, I'm getting kinda depressed cause I can see who how many people have read it- so please do!_

_I'm sort of desperate here so if you review I will give you a lovely cyber hug (in other words I will hug the screen when I see your review and gain a reputation of being mad from my family)._

_But linking from that I want to thank all my new followers! Love you guys! But also lolaoz (who writes epic harry potter fanfics) and bethgreat97 for commenting on my story._

_Apologies for bad grammar and spellings- this story is unbeta'd._

_But on with the story (and please don't forget to review)-_

**o-0-O-0-o**

**Magnus' POV:**

By the angel, I had never seen Simon so upset. Once I had given him a list of ingredients (to keep him occupied) I walked in the living room to find a very distraught Alec. His hands ran through his black hair with his elbows balancing on his knees. His beautiful blue eyes were closed and he had a stern, sad look about him. I walked towards him, sat on the arm of my white leather sofa and attempted to give Alec a comforting hug from behind when he tensed at my touch and abruptly stood up.

"Alexander?" I asked in confusion, he had never done that before.

"Magnus, I'm- I just- Uh" he stuttered. My heart sank, clearly the anger which Simon released onto Alec had affected him.

"Alec, don't worry, I know you're in a bad place right now but-" I tried to continue, but Alec, having none of it interrupted me saying:

"See, that's what he was talking about. I got what- a little bang on the head? Jace is sentenced to death, Izzy is in prison, we have no idea where the fuck Clary is and I'm sitting on my sorry arse. I'm such a selfish brat."

"Alexander, you're not-"

"Exactly I'm not doing anything to help."

"That wasn't what I was going to say Ale-"

"Well then what? That I deserve a rest? That it'll be all okay? Well you're wrong! This whole situation is bloody wrong! Why the fuck is an innocent man sentenced for death? Why is my sister in prison? Why is a vulnerable girl kidnapped by one of the most villainous criminals out there? And most of all why is the fuck isn't the Clave doing anything? Why is everybody but Simon doing fuck all?" Alec and I glared at each other before he exited the room. I had never seen him act like that before. I walked towards the guest bedroom, where he stormed off to. I went to place my hand on the door knob, but scrunched my fingers and walked away from the door. He wouldn't want to see anyone now. I sighed and stood a step back away from the door. Alec's right, even though I may not be particularly best friends with them, they are still friends. I walked over towards the book case and swiftly, in one movement grabbed a book and using my index finger opened the book to the correct page. Smirking to myself for being so smooth I began chanting for a portal which would lead me to the Clave.

When the portal opened I had enough time to dress and accessorise. My bright blue top, mixed well with my gelled hair up (slightly tilted it to the left ) because of the dyed blue tips. My makeup was toned down today as some members of the Clave fail to realise some species are gay and there is nothing they can do about it. I wore sparkly black eyeliner to accentuate the gold in my eyes. I toned down my eye shadow, apparently it isn't professional- boring bastards. I stepped back into the living room, once satisfied with my look and just before stepping into the Portal I stuck a message on the door for Simon. I travelled to Idris in a matter of seconds and began making my way to the Clave.

**Simon's POV:**

After completing my scavenger hunt for ingredients, I made my way back to Magnus'. When I arrived the apartment door was open so I freely walked up the stairs to his flat. When I reached his door there was a small sparkly note.

_Simon, I've gone to Idris to talk to the Clave, there is a key underneath the flower pot, leave the ingredients on my table and DON'T touch or do anything until I return. I believe Alexander is still inside. I will be as quick as I can, take the note once read. _

_Magnus x_

I ripped the note from the door and bent down to receive the key. I unlocked the door and entered Magnus' unnaturally white apartment. I placed the ingredients (like he said) on the table and jumped onto the sofa. God I was do tired, I have to change my sleeping routine- I'm missing the whole day! The last thing I could remember was thinking of Izzy in that poor cold cell.

**o-0-O-0-o**

I was roughly awoken by someone brutally shaking me.

"Daylighter" he screamed whilst kicking my feet off of his sofa.

"If you have damaged my pillows with soil or your daylighter dribble, you will never see day light again." I know it's only a saying, but with Magnus, everything is taken literally. I reluctantly moved myself from my comfortable position and sat up and groggily rubbed my eyes before stretching. Magnus had already made his way over to the ingredients and was already following some sort of recipe. This will definitely be a long day, with hopefully some positive outcome.

**_Two months later:_**

**Izzy's POV-**

Drip. Drip. Drip. I sat on the cold floor backed up against the metal, damp, mouldy wall, blinking slowly wishing to minimise the torture by sleeping. Jace and I don't talk anymore. The food portions had become smaller and smaller, I am just skin and bones. Talking takes up too much energy. Thinking takes up too much energy. Hoping takes up too much energy. I was going to die here in the freezing cold cell.

My eyes droop, not out of lack of sleep, but lack of energy from the small portions. It's as if they don't care if they keep us alive or not. It's as if they have forgotten we're here, which can be seen as a positive since it's as if they have forgotten about Jace's sentence. I could cry if there was enough water in body to escape, but there isn't. I sneak a quick glance at Jace. He's skinnier than I am because he gives me the majority of his food portions. He's come to the conclusion that he will not see the light of day again, and I will, when the truth is that it's really a survival challenge of who can last the most among us.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Simon used to like a superhero or villain from one of his comic books which left a bit of water dripping near the good/ bad they'd done. A bit of laughter escaped me when I recall the week Simon tried to explain some of the comic characters to me. I guess some of it did stick. I close my eyes and remember what I can about him, his curly, brown hair reflecting the sunlight contrasting against his red ray bands he wore in the summer which I bought him. His gamer t-shirts which I hardly ever understand, but his adoring smile when I do. My lips twitched into a small smile, ignoring the terrorising reality which I'm in.

**o-0-O-0-o**

My eyes were closed and all I thought of was the soft dripping in the corner. Suddenly the metal doors clicked and clanged. It was not time for feeding, and they never open the doors fully. I don't bother to look up. A man with loud steps walked into the cell with his big, black, shiny boots standing before me. I would have made a rude, witty comment towards him if I had the heart, but I don't. He cleared his throat, clearly desiring my attention. I craned my neck up sending a slight pain down my spine. His face was one of the ones you'd typically depict as an evil villain in a movie with his closely shaved beard below his lips and joining together at either side of them. His eye brows were thick and his eyes were dark, but not black like Sebastian's. His face had a stern had look about him and I was almost grateful I didn't make a snide remark. He spoke:

"Isabel Lightwood, you have been released on bail." my mouth dropped open and a slight gasp escaped me. I whipped my head around to Jace who hadn't moved from the bed, but had lifted his head to meet his now dull brown eyes meet mine. We stared at one another for a while unsure of what to make of the situation. The man remained where he was and spoke again.

"You must leave the premises now of your bail may be reconsidered".

"I-" I began to stutter before interrupted.

"Iz, go" he insisted. I remained where I was with my mouth gaped open, I too shocked to do much more.

"Miss Lightwood you must leave now" I still couldn't move. Should I return home, see Simon again, help Clary get back? Or should I remain here with my brother? My body responded to my enquiries and I stood up and almost knocked Jace over before hugging him, savouring the moment.

"Jace. I- I- can't leave you"

"Izzy, your my sister, I don't care what you think, get out. Don't you dare think you will stay" I hugged Jace harder lost for words when roughly a hand grabbed my hair and drove me away from Jace.

"I'm sorry! We're going to get you out of this! I swear! I love you Jace!"

I screamed as I was dragged out of the cell and into the hallway leading to the exit of the prisons. I'm not sure how much he heard, but all of it was the truth. I started tearing up, not of the pain of his hand gripping my hair, but the emotional pain. Although I like to think things in an optimistic view. That was probably the last time I would ever see my arrogant, cocky, overprotective, loving, witty, golden brother which I loved so much. Minutes later the man shoved a door open leading to an incredibly bright light. I squinted as my eyes adapted to the light when I heard screams of anger coming from familiar voices. Eyes shut, the man shoved me forward and I buckled onto my knees when someone rushed to my aid.

"Holy shit." was the first thing he said.

"Simon?" I whispered. I slowly and carefully opened my right eye open, followed by my left to see my nerdy, curly haired beautiful boyfriend. Without thinking I ignored my shaking hands and grabbed the sides of my face before crushing my lips to his. The kiss was passionate, I bad never felt anything like it. More tears escaped my eyes and I broke the kiss, before embracing Simon. The time was bliss as I shut my eyes and pretended everything was fine. We broke apart and Simon held onto my left arm and pulled it round my neck to help my to walk, but my legs gave way so he swiftly picked my up bridal style. We didn't exchange words throughout the time he walked me to the car park, but none was needed and I leaned in closer to his chest. He treated me like a china doll when lifting me into the car, I loved him so much for it and gave him a smile of thanks before passing out against the window.

**Clary's POV:**

How long? How long till he realises? I sit on the bed holding my stomach and shook my head, how could I not expect this? My breathing hitched. I head the clanging of the doors. He was coming in. The door opened and he entered with a tray of food. He sat it before me. Unlike all times before he sat and watched me eat, or refuse to eat. I picked up the plate and placed it on my left before returning to playing with my nails.

"Clary, how do you expect to grow big and strong if you don't eat" I didnt acknowledge him of his comment and kept playing with my nails. He quickly came closer and grabbed my chin forcing my to look at him.

"Clary, you will do what I say or I will have to punish you" he stated before picking up a piece of the bland pasta on a fork and hovering it outside my mouth. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of giving in so I didn't and remained as I was.

"Very well" he snarled before hitting my across the face causing me to fall on the ground. My forehead hit the floor with my right hand stretched out in front of me. Sebastian walked over instinctively and placed his boot lightly over my hand before placing his full body weight on it. I could feel an hear my bones crack beneath his foot as I cried out in pain. He made his way further up my arm and stepped on my shoulder which was awkwardly positioned. As he stepped on it I could feel it being positioned out of it socket as I cried like I never had before. He left me where I was for only a few more minutes before grabbing the back of my hair and yanking me towards the bed before pulling it as far back as he could.

"Are you going to disobey me again Clarissa?" I glared at him but wouldn't let him win and stayed silent.

"Now, I don't think that's a good idea" he said before punching my arm, with me replying with another blog curdling scream.

"I'll see you later" He stood up to leave and I spoke before I thought it through.

"Sebastian..." he whipped his head round before walking through the door.

"I- I'm" I started before whispering "pregnant" he paused momentarily before closing the door and walking towards me.

"You slut" he screamed before clenching his fist and punching as hard as he could towards my abdomen. I doubled over in pain and panted short of breath. I had never experienced this type of pain. He walked out as I pulled myself onto the bed crying softly to myself. I was pregnant with that monster's child, but the child was still mine.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered before curling into a ball trying to absorb the pain.

_Pretty Please Rewiew?_


	8. Chapter 8

_I apologise for these annoying notes but please review- I hardly get any now :l But nevertheless thank you for you guys who read my chapters (and deal with my notes) and especially to the reviewers of the last chapter which are Sapphire (guest), Straightlegscorp and Lolaoz! Love you guys :) you should check out their fanfics- they are AMAZING!_

_(Oh and sorry I haven't been updating, I had had tonnes of exams and d of e straight after so now I will update tonnes more from now on- I swear!_

_Warning: Grammar and Spelling may be bad- this story is un-beta'd_

_On with the story-_

_6 months later._

**Simon's POV**

_Mr Lewis,_

_Miss Lightwood's condition has ceased to improve and after many months of research, I have found no reason for her abnormal actions. Therefore I believe my presence in the discovery of a cure for Miss Lightwood is unneeded. Therefore I wish to resign from this job with immediate effect. _

_Mr Stevens. _

I scrunched up the note in my hand and threw it across the room. I had no time or money for this. What happened in that cell? I walked through the bedroom doors to find Izzy lying on the bed watching the ceiling, as usual. She didn't even acknowledge my presence. All she does now is eat (on occasion), go into this state of mind sleep and leave the apartment at random points in the night. She is basically skin and bones now. There were days before this ever happened, when I would have to peel her off of me, how I regret those times for not treasuring her. They do say, you don't realise how much you need something until you lose it. I would travel to the moon and back for just one more day. One more day to tell her how much I love her. One more day to bring back my moody, feisty, strong willed, beautiful girlfriend. One more day to explain how sorry I am for not being able to help her.

I moved my hand to hers, which were placed just above her stomach. I squeezed my hand softly as an indication that I was there. It didn't matter though, she didn't even blink in reaction to it. I've given up hope. Hope was the only thing which kept me going. Now there isn't anything. I can't believe in God because I'm a bloody vampire. But how could there be one anyway? Why the fuck would anything or anyone put people through what we have and had gone through. What sick minded thing would do that? I hadn't slept in days. I want to look after Izzy. But I can't do this alone and I don't have anyone to help me. Izzy won't even react to my contact. What else can I do? I'm not a warlock or silent brother. I'm a vampire, which all I can do is walk in the fucking sunshine. I glanced over at the clock. 1:46 am . Shit. My sleeping habits are getting worse and worse. I glance back at Iz. The love of my life who can't even acknowledge I'm here. I take a deep breath and place my left hand on top of my right which still remained on her's. Slowly but surely I lowered my head and before I knew it I was balancing my head on my arms and giving in to my need of sleep.

**Izzy's POV:**

His steady, slow breathing indicated he was asleep. Time to go.

I don't put on makeup. There was no one to impress. This was a secret society when you get what you want whenever you need it. In my case, this was whenever he would sleep. I grabbed on my shoes and left as I was dressed. Sure I got a few weird looks from those who were still awake- but fuck them, I probably won't remember them in the morning anyway. I grab a cab and tell him the place in heading. 15 minutes later, I hand the driver some change Simon left on the desk and headed out to the run down house on the corner of the street. Inside was my safe haven. Everywhere was full of anything you need. I greet anyone I walk past to get to the bar, but there isn't really any point, everyone is completely out of it and is heading to a room. I stand opposite Melorn and he already fixes up my usual. The pain of being so pathetic when it's most needed, eats me away. If I hadn't jumped at the fact Jace was arrested, I could have helped Clary. Fuck knows where she is now, let alone whether she is alive or dead. I grab the bottle of vodka and the needle he pushed towards me on the counter. I drink at least half and begin to make my way upstairs to one of the rooms.

I enter the room. It had a bright pink wallpaper which was peeling off due to its old age and the dampness of the room. I drop the stuff I brought (which wasn't much) and lay myself on the bed. I tied the piece of material I keep in my bra (so no one can find it and take it away from me) onto the middle of my upper left arm. I bring the needle to my skin and push till the whole liquid is inside of me. I close my eyes and let the dream begin. To let myself forget.

"Jace- I swear to god if you throw me in that lake you will never see the light of day again" Clary screamed while trying to wiggle out of Jace's strong grip on her when she dangled over his shoulders.

"Hmm" Jace said, seeming like he was almost considering the point made by Clary. "Well then, it's a good thing I'm not planning to throw you in then" Jace said whilst sprinting towards the lake.

"I'm not joking Jonathon Chris-" Clary warned but gave up. When was scolding ever going to effect him?! "JACE" she squealed as the jumped into the lake. If looks could kill, Jace would be dead one hundred times over. But, because he's Jace, he completely ignored the deathly stared and laughed even more hysterically and splashed Clary, making her even angrier. Whilst Clary was trying to keep her face straight and have a go at him. I could see I wasn't the only one enjoying the view. Max, Alec and Magnus were also in the lake. Alec comfortably held Max on his back whilst he laughed and talked to Magnus exchanging a kiss or two. The look of disgust on Max's face was hilarious- he was still at the stage when kissing was 'gross'. I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"What's so funny?" I heard Simon say with his breath warming my neck.

"Just Max" I said whist shifting position to face him. He was wearing a white pair of chino shorts, a gamer top about something called Zelda and the blue ray bands I got him for his birthday. He seemed happy and relaxed. I pecked him a kiss on the lips and he mumbled:

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" I smiled.

"You know I love you right?".

"Of course, and I love you too" he replied with a smirk on his face. I swivelled back to where we were before with him cuddling me from the back. As usual, Jace and Clary had gotten over the 'argument' and were eating each others faces off. Suddenly everything went cold.

"Simon, can you feel that?" I questioned but he seemed to have frozen. Everything had frozen. The water didn't move. The bird in the sky were motionless. Everyone was still. I stood up and looked around in panic. All the colour began you drain and slowly but surely the beautiful memory was disappearing. I ran back over to Simon.

"Simon. Help me"

I lay on the bed.

"Simon. Help me" I slurred in almost a whisper. My eyes were closed.

"I want to go back".

**Clary's POV:**

I can't stop him. I can't save anyone. I can't save myself.

The punch.

It didn't stop the baby growing.

The half angel half demon cannot die inside of me.

I have been stabbed, kicked, punched.

But the baby lives.

My stomach has grown. My stomach has grown to almost to the full. I can't think what will happen when Sebastian gets ahold of it.

I lie on the bed. I don't eat. I don't sleep. And importantly, according to Sebastian, I don't resist anymore. With no windows, I cannot account how often he comes a day. But I don't care. It doesn't matter anymore. He comes in. Undresses me. Rapes me. And I couldn't care less. I don't have enough energy to reject it. I don't have enough energy to cry about it. I don't have enough energy to care about it.

He enters now.

"Hello Clarissa, how are you?" I don't reply.

"Very well then. Silent as usual." He walks over to the bed and places himself between my legs before he thrusts himself into me. It hurts so much. Tears silents stream down my face. I feel so alone. Why won't anyone save me? Why doesn't anyone care? Why me?

o-0-O-0-o

A long time is gone. My stomach is throbbing. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain through my stomach and I automatically curl myself into a ball. The pain is unbearable. I scream out. But the walls are sound proof. No one can help me. But no one would help me even if they could. I lay on the bed with my legs spread apart as far as they could and removed my bottom half of clothing. I gripped my knees And screamed at the top of my lungs. Hours will pass before I am relieved of this pain. But I don't have enough energy to deal with it.

"Someone please help me!"

o-0-O-0-o

Hours pass and the pain is getting worse. I try to breath as steadily as I can. The door clicks open and I see Sebastian enter the room cautiously. He smiles but the warm gesture (which people would usually associate it with) doesn't reach his eyes. He walks over to the bed and doesn't even care for my well being. I can't see how far along I am. I wouldn't know what any of it means anyway- the closest to real information I know about this subject is through trashy cliche soaps. Suddenly an even larger pain soars through my body. I feel as if my insides are being ripped out. I arch my back trying to relieve some of the pain, but I fail. The longer the pain continues, the less and less I can see. Slowly but surely everything is going back. But before my eye sight is gone I see one thing.

A child.

With red hair,

Gold skin,

And red eyes boring into me with recognition.

I have created a monster.

_What do you think? Review 3_


	9. Chapter 9

Last One ;(

_**Note for EVERYONE at bottom, please read (it's not advertisement for another story- just a thanks)**_

_**Review 3**_

_6 Months later._

"Mr Wayland." a loud voice boomed. "You have been accused of treason against the Clave and all Shadowhunters". The loud voice continued- "your punishment shall be of the stripping of your runes and a death sentence." I looked among the crowd gathered. Some faces I recognised. Some I didn't. But the one I was looking for wasn't there. I can only see Robert at the stands. I closed my eyes. A flash of red. A glint of green. A part of a smile. That's all I needed. Oh, how I wasted so much time without her in Idris. If only I could take just that hour back and take back the pain I brought with me treating her like that.

I walked up to the front of the court. Robert stood before me. He took out his Stele. Like he had done many times before he turned it so the sharpest edge was touching my skin. Slowly but surely he dragged the knife over my runes. It felt like someone was slowly dripping acid onto my skin as if I were some fugitive. Tears came to my eyes, not for pain, but pride. But I blinked them away. I will never give them the satisfaction. I closed my eyes and imagined Clary. How beautifully soft her skin was which contrasted against her bright red hair and eyes. She always brought brightness wherever she went. She lit up the room and it satisfied me to know that I could call her to be mine. The removal of runes was a torturous process but Clary got me through it. I could almost feel her small hands clinging onto mine squeezing them lightly to remind me she was there, to know my fragile stunning girlfriend will always be beside me.

After an hour of relentless pain Robert stepped back and admired his work. Son of a bitch. He returned to his place on the stand before the accusations were read out again. They were trying to humiliate me in my last moments. A silent brother I didn't know placed a large black hood over himself, so his face would be covered, before walking towards me.

**Clary's POV:**

The baby satisfies Sebastian. I know because he does not come to me as often as he used to. I know what I have to do. I have to stop this. I have to stop myself. I created one monster. I cannot create another.

**Alec's POV:**

Shit my head hurts. I bring my hand up to my face to rub my eyes before I use them to push my face off the hard wooden table. The table is littered with bottles. I rub my eyes again and then my head, but this doesn't contribute to curing my headache. I stumble over to the bathroom knocking a few bottles over in the process before yanking the medicine cabinets open and shoving two paracetamols down my throat. I can't remember when I first started hitting the bottle hard... Hell I can't even remember what happened last night. I walk over to my worn down, stained couch and lie on it. I grabbed a bottle of vodka, still drunk from the last time I passed out.

"To all you fuckers who left me alone on this planet. This drink is for you" I raised the bottle over my head causing some of the precious liquid to spill. I downed the bottle and everything went fuzzy. Before I knew it everything was as I planned it. Black.

**Jace's POV: **

Walking to the stands was probably the most humiliating thing a shadowhun-... a human can do. Following the silent brother I walked with no regret up to the stands. Another wrapped the noose around my neck. Think of Clary. Think of Clary.

"Mr Wayland, any last words?" I shook my head. I looked up to the grey sky and then closed my eyes to picture my bubbly girlfriend before me.

"I love you Clar-"

Robert pulled the door beneath Jace's feet.

Snap.

A body lay limp attached to a piece of string. Much like a puppet, waiting.

**Clary's POV:**

Sebastian walked in. I acted as I usually would, facing away from him and saying nothing. Like he always did, he positioned himself between my legs and began unzipping his trousers. This is it Clarissa. Now of never. I leapt up and grabbed the Stele from his waist. Like I expected, he had another weapon adjacent to the one she took which he uncovered to defend himself.

"Your going to have to do better than that Clarissa" he taunted. "Did you honestly expect that to work?" for a second I closed my eyes and breathed in.

"Who said my aim was to hurt you?" his expression went from pride to confusion and then to anger in a matter or milliseconds. "I love you Jace" I whispered.

It seemed everything moved in slow motion. Sebastian was sprinting towards me, but he moved slowly. Too slowly to stop me. I closed my eyes and brought the stele down to my chest and inserted it just below my ribs. I doubled over in pain and attempted to catch my breath. My skinny, frail body curled into a ball, trying to protect myself from the never ending pain. My hands we sticky from the red liquid surrounding me. My life flashed before my eyes.

Playing with my mums hair when I was very young, twisting it around my finger. Luke pushing me so high on the swings that I felt I could touch the stars. Simon and I going into secondary school together, both terrified and excited of what was to come. Jace and I having our first kiss in the green house. Izzy lecturing me about how I should wear my skirt and laughing about my eyeliner that managed to cover everywhere but my eye. Magnus twirling me around after I wore a sparkly top to his liking. Max and I talking about our favourite comics. Alec warning me about Jace. The miracle that occurred when I learnt Simon would live when I thought he had died. Jace. Jace's lips, hair, eyes, nose, mouth, body. He was every girls dream and he is... was mine. My eyes became fuzzy and my head became heavy.

Such an unfortunate ending to a beautiful story of life.

Clary's body lay limp on the floor unattended and uncared for.

**o-0-O-0-o**

Jace's body was placed in a mundane graveyard and will forever be used as an example of breaking the law.

Clary's body was never recovered. It was believed her body was burnt.

Izzy never turned off the drugs and eventually passed away from overdose.

To this day Simon lives in silence and had not communicated with anyone after Isabel's departure of this life.

Magnus and Alec were in love, but fell apart as Magnus could not stand to view or be unable to aid his uncontrollable state. He gave Alec the choice him or alcohol. He chose the latter. Alec could not work due to his unfit state and is now homeless living off the streets of Brooklyn.

Magnus' placement is still untraceable.

The son Sebastian created through Clary was born with the mix of angel and demonic blood, but the child died only a couple months after his mother's death because of the over use of the drugs he had to intake.

Sebastian lives and his location is unknown.

**o-0-O-0-o**

**_PLEASE DON'T SKIP! ITS A SHORT NOTE FOR YOU!_**

**_That's it. It's over! It's the last one so please review- 5 reviews would be amazing... PLEASE..?! Thank you all so much for being do dedicated in reading this- you make my heart go all warm and fuzzy to know that I'm not paying you or forcing you to read this :)_**

**_Thayou you to my amazing reviews:_**

**_Lolaoz, Loudgirl10, _****_Straightlegscorp, _****_Sapphire (guest), _****_Bethgreat97, _****_Flammatta, _****_xoxPixieHeartxox_**

**_And a massive thanks to these guys who favourited(?) my story:_**

**_xxlovelaughlivexx, _****_Teasha15865, _****_flammatta, _****_lolaoz, _****_loudgirls10, _****_my_2_guys, _****_swimking98_**

**_And adedication to my followers:_**

**_ClaryElena, 07, Imogen98, InfiniteWallflower13, Newbee97, Nomnom98, Raeofmydarkness, Shadowhuntingdivergemt, Stelenaluver589, StraightLegScorp, Teasha 15865, bethgreat97, blali, cooperc09, lolaoz, loudgirl10, my_2_guys, shadow_hunter_1995, swimking98, thenemphillinprincess, xXSarahLvs1DXx, xoxPixieheartxox_**

**_Thank you for reviewing, following and making my story one of your favourites! You guys are amazing and I wouldn't have carried on the story without you ;) Love you all!_**

**_THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR EVERYTHING AND BEING AMAZING!_**


End file.
